


I Love You, But, Not In That Way

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: So he will settle for longing glances every time Mike smiles. He will settle for friendly hugs when they haven’t seen each other in so long. He’ll settle for being Mike’s lifelong best friend, and never anything more. He’ll settle for always coming second to El. He’ll settle.





	I Love You, But, Not In That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Not In That Way by the amazing Sam Smith, where most of my title inspiration comes from. 
> 
> Because I cannot get this ship out of my head and S3 kinda killed me, and I decided to be even more angsty and write a very sad one-shot about poor Will pining after Mike all his life and finally telling him he’s been in love with him since about 3rd Grade in a letter. Maybe I’ll write a happy one-shot to follow depending on how this one is received.   
> As always all mistakes are mine and constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed, I am always trying to get better. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy❤️🙂   
> -MK

The summer of 1985 was one of the hardest summers of his life. Will had decided upon that the moment Mike started spending more time with El, Lucas started spending more time with Max, and Dustin started spending more time with Steve. 

Will had never felt more alone than that summer, even Johnathan didn’t have time for him anymore. The fight in the rain had really sent Will into a spiral, he officially realized he would never love anyone more than Mike, and Mike would never love anyone more than El. 

Of course, like all things, that summer ended and the school year began. El was now going to school with them, she had taken Will’s spot next to Mike at lunch and in class, Will now sat at the edge of the group, the end of the table. Then high school started. 

“Will, hey! It’s been so long!” Mike was on the phone. The Beyers had moved, El, of course, coming with them, Mike visited almost every weekend, usually to see El. “Hey, Mike. How’s it going?” Will asked, pacing around the kitchen, El walking past him, slipping under the phone cord to grab a Coke from the fridge. “Good, good. El there?” Will handed off the phone. 

Senior year. Mike has driven over when El had gone to see Max. It was the first time Will had been alone with him in 3 years. “Will, I was wondering, could you help me pick out a promise ring for, El? I want to give it to her for Graduation.” Will agreed. Having to help the love of your life pick out a promise ring for your adopted sister? Will decided that was harder than the summer of ‘85. 

It was Christmas Eve, Everyone was over, Johnathan and Nancy, El and Mike, Will. They were all well into adulthood, Will and Mike about to graduate college. Will has helped Mike in planning tonight. Just as the night was winding down, everyone planning to head home, Mike had called them all outside, the snow falling gently. He sank to one knee and asked El to marry him. Will felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. 

Will settled for mouthing along to El’s vows when they got married, knowing full well that was the only time he would ever get to say them. He would never get married, it wouldn’t be fair to anyone involved, he had been in love with his best friend since he was in the 3rd grade. 

El was expecting her 3rd child, Will was going to be an uncle again, he was happy for them of course, how could he now be? His best friend and his sister were happier than ever, and Will got to spend time with the products of that happiness. He didn’t want kids. Not if they weren’t with Mike. 

Dear Mike,   
I love you. Not in the ‘your my best friend’ way, in the ‘I wish I was the one you’d married and started a family with’ way. Everyone knows. Everyone but you. I should have told you sooner, but seeing you happy with El was all I needed to see it was never me. For me, you were and always will be the one, but I’ve accepted the fact that El is the one for you. God, I hope this doesn’t ruin things. I understand if you never want to talk to me again. Just know I will always love you, and if you ever need me, I’ll be there.   
All my love,   
Will

Will swallowed all the pride he had and dropped the letter in the mailbox. “Well, what’s done is done.” He said to himself. Even if he never sees Mike again, at least he knows the truth. 

So he will settle for longing glances every time Mike smiles. He will settle for friends best friend hugs when they haven’t seen each other in so long. He’ll settle for being Mike’s lifelong best friend, and never anything more. He’ll settle for always coming second to El. He’ll settle.


End file.
